Color, digital image display devices based on organic light emitting diodes (OLED) are well known. In the simplest form, an OLED is comprised of an anode for hole injection, a cathode for electron injection, and an organic media sandwiched between these electrodes to support charge recombination that yields emission of light. In order to construct an OLED display, a plurality of individually addressable OLED elements are arranged in a matrix of pixels. Each pixel includes an independently addressable OLED and is capable of producing light. Such matrixes can be of the passive type where electroluminescent OLED layers are sandwiched between two sets of orthogonal electrodes (rows and columns). An example of a passive matrix driven OLED display device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,380. Alternately, the OLED display can be constructed of the active matrix type where one or more circuit elements, such as a transistor or capacitor, is used to drive each OLED. An example of an active matrix driven OLED display device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,066.
In order to construct a multicolor display, the pixels are arranged to produce a variety of colors. For example, a multicolor display can be constructed to have red, green, and blue pixels. Such a display is referred to as an RGB display. Additional colors can be achieved by such a display by mixing the light emitted by the red, green, and blue subpixels in various ratios.
However, the human eye is less sensitive to light emitted by the red pixels or the blue pixels compared to light emitted by the green pixels. As such, the red and blue pixels need to emit more light to achieve the desired brightness compared to the green pixels. This causes the display to consume a large amount of power.
Other displays, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,693,611, having additional pixels, which emit colors between that of the green, and the red pixels or between that of the blue and green pixels have been proposed. These additional pixels emit light having a color to which the human eye is more sensitive compared to either the red pixels or the blue pixels. As such, one or more of these additional pixels can be combined with one or more of the other pixels to produce mixed colors, such as a white color. The resulting display can produce such mixed colors at a lower power consumption compared to a comparable RGB display.
One approach to constructing such a display having four or more differently colored pixels, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,693,611, is to provide separate OLED electroluminescent layers for each of the pixels. This results in the need to pattern one or more of the OLED electroluminescent layers such that it is precisely aligned with the desired pixel. Several methods of patterning OLED layers are known in the art. For example, OLED layers can be deposited through a shadow mask in order to selectively deposit only in the desired areas. Shadow masks should then be aligned with the target pixel. Such alignment processes, however, are more complicated and can slow manufacturing throughput. Furthermore, the accuracy of the alignment of the shadow mask to the substrate tends to be poor, thereby requiring large tolerances for the patterned layers resulting in wasted surface area of the display. Shadow masks also tend to cause damage to the OLED pixels when the mask contacts the display substrate. Alternate methods of separately patterning OLED layers for each layer are also known. For example, a method of pattering the OLED layers by transferring the OLED material from a donor sheet by use of a laser is known. However, this method requires the use of consumable donor substrates and complex laser writing equipment. The process of writing each pixel with a laser can also reduce manufacturing throughput. Another example process for patterning OLED layers involves deposition of the OLED materials dissolved in a solvent as droplets by way of an ink jet print head. This method requires the precision placement of the ink jet droplets. As such, complex structures for controlling droplet placement and spread can be required and tolerances for the pixel area can be large.